User talk:Jamesster.LEGO
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Inventor.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 17:03, November 15, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. YouTube Do you have an account on YouTube called JamessterBot? NagaX 15:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) JamessterBot is my old account, I now use jamessterV2. Jamesster.LEGO 16:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Welcome to the wiki! NagaX 22:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Username Thought i told you.... anyways its Yhnmko1 22:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Flags + People I just saw your recent posts on flags and people, would you be so kind as to tell me where you got them? PatchM142 22:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 You are on here too? Jamesster? Somehow I keep finding you evrywhere. This is wierd. But do you remember me? ProfArchibaldHale 01:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Zorillo station What on Zorillo Station. Please help Alpha expert. : Zorillo Station was a world replaced by Nimbus Station. Jamesster.LEGO 01:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Jamesster, can you meet me at the ninjago monestery some time between three and four today? Also, I subscribed to you on youtube. :) Please reply Drigle 15:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure if I'll be on LU today, but if I am I'll try to meet you there. What time zone? Jamesster.LEGO 16:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Boston, EST : Drigle 16:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DO THIS! Jamesster, I need you to upload a video to youtube. I don't have LU, which is why I need you. This is about the battle the Spider Boss glitch, here is how you do it: 1) Wear as many speed items you can, rares work best. 2) Don't fight the spiderlings, just use the speed boost from each item. 3) Charge right into the fog, don't stop. This may take a few tries. 4) Once you're in, head into the SB's shadow, not the yellow stuff. 5) You should fall into a cavern like the one in Alpha testing, hide behind a rock, and don't come out till' the SB stops growling. 6) Battle the Spider Boss. WARNING: Every time you smash him, he multiplies. Avoid purple goop he fires at all costs, once you're hit, you're smashed instantly. Please post a video of it on YouTube, I really want to see it. : Sorry, somebody made that glitch up. It's fake. : Jamesster.LEGO 14:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : OK, time to make sure that the dummy on the MB's learns a lesson. Thanks for the info. : : ProfArchibaldHale 21:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) the team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( mythran ), patch and jamester ( you ), please reply, O dont want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. Drigle 17:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: the team thanks, When can you be on so i can friend you? Mesh files Hi jamesster.Someone said to me that you have the LU mesh files. Can you send them to panoslandsgmail.com Thanks Fong From the beta, yes. But it's around 10 gigabytes, so... Jamesster.LEGO 16:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If you can send them i have fast internet connection so i can load them Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pics Were did you found all this pics? Panosls 20:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what are the Miners helms 1 and 3?? Please tell me. Non-Faction Pictures Where did you get the pictures for the Non-Faction Specialties and the new kits? I know that those weren't in the beta files. PatchM142 21:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Quit ignoring us you know, it would be nice if all you big, admins and almost admins stop ignoring us underdogs requests for meetings and friend requests. Drigle 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Old concepts You know, some of the concept arts you have been loading look cooler than the actual game Drigle 23:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art Pictures!? Where do you get them all!? I can't TELL you how many times I've searched the game files looking for images! PLEASE ANSWER! The Future Planet Eurus and Cira? 02:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : I'd seen that pic before, but it didn't occur to me that those could be Eurus and Cira. Hm... Jamesster.LEGO 02:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you that guy on youtube with the Speedy Cap? : My YouTube usernames are JamessterBot and JamessterV2 . Jamesster.LEGO 02:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : : OK, there's going to be new planets? Like, not just Crux? This sounds awesome. Kryiptuun 19:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) To everybody asking about pictures I haven't updated this page in a while and am a bit swamped with new messages, a lot of them about the pictures I upload. The pictures I upload are from Beta files, my friend bartvbl, my own Alpha and Beta screenshots, or stuff I found through Google searches. You wouldn't believe how much you can find just through Google. A lot of the stuff I'm uploading was already online elsewhere, just not on this wiki. Jamesster.LEGO 02:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ow cm on tell them sth more. Most concept art is from this site: http://cghub.com/forum/showthread.php?t=4775 Panosls 18:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : That's the latest batch, other sites I got them from are here and here, and of course the official LU site. Jamesster.LEGO 18:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : : : Most pll dont know or dont appreciate how much a google search can do. : Panosls 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Which is why I upload them here. Otherwise, most people wouldn't be seeingO 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) these. So by all means, spread them, re-post them - do whatever you want with them. Jamesster.LEGO :: . :: http://gamersblock.net/gamefluid/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/LEGO_Universe_Concept-Art_2.jpg :: This some cool Grunt concept art, I wish it was available to players Drigle 18:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: . :: :: Jamesster check this one too http://coenearts.blogspot.com/ :: Panosls 18:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oooh, great find! I'll take a look... Jamesster.LEGO 18:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::. ::: All the pics that were at the first site are in here too. And i expect this will be regulary updated. ::: Panosls 19:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: . ::: Anything new? Im not in the mood to google search. ::: Panosls 19:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Humvee http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/toa-polikto/LUMBM/white_humvee.lxf 22:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit Count 22:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your ingame name What's your in game name? : jamesster, JamessterBot, or jamessterV2. Jamesster.LEGO 22:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I noticed you deleted the invitation, i didnt give it to everyone, that was an invitation to come to it not an advertisement Drigle 18:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry about that. You can repost if you want, sorry... Jamesster.LEGO 13:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) When? What time are you usually on? from yourr vids it seems like you and Mythrun are usually on at the same time, so when are you guys usually on? I am usually on around 3:00-4:00 Drigle 12:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Kinda hard to say, I just go on whenever there's new content or I need to get a video/screenshot of something. Usually it's late afternoon, but I can't really give an exact time. I probably log on every four days or so on average. Jamesster.LEGO 13:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) party i host a party at my Nimbus Rock every thursday from 3:00 to 4:00 pm, Prizes for the first three to turn up, Racing tournaents, Battle of NS, hide and seek, and more. Check my profile for more info on my charachter. Drigle 13:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I do not think that you should delete Frostburgh waste lands, I knw it is not an official title but there might be more behind itso keep it there until fostburgh come s back at least Drigle 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Why did you just get rid of my update to Vertigo Loop?!?!?! RE:Avatar It's an edit of a screenshot on the LU site. 20:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Early Sky Lane In response to this: This outfit was used in alpha and very early beta, but pants were appearantly changed to white. (Look at first pic in video) thumb|300px|left GionLU 23:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. I was in the alpha from the start. The pictured texture has a white shirt, the Alpha one was light grey. They weren't the same. Jamesster.LEGO 01:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I was just saying, they have the same design. GionLU 02:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Race! Hey Jamesster! Think you can beat me at Vertigo loop? I challenge you to a race. Meet me at Race place tommorrow ( march 23) around three o clock pm EST, and well do it. Rules; 1.We both must record and put it on Youtube, wether we win or lose 2. We will figure out an item prize for the winner If you back down the public 'will '''find out Drigle 00:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't be on tomorrow. If I am, I'll be there, but no promises. It's not like I can just play LU whenever. Jamesster.LEGO 01:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha, Drigle 12:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) nice race nice race, wanna rematch? Confused Hi, I Was on and playing when Starbase 3001 just came out, and I also saw Skee Daddles Alpha Look in-game, does this mean I was playing in beta? I am a bit confused. Jazzermb 18:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : Alpha characters or minifig designs refer to old 3D models of the characters. Minifigs originally used a different texture system, where the face was loaded from a different texture then the body. This was revised later on in development to allow for facial animation (blinking eyes, moving mouths, etc), and LEGO has been slowly replacing old system minifigs with newer minifigs that are more detailed. : Jamesster.LEGO 18:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Unknown alpha world banners Could you please tell me what worlds these are from? Thanks.Nateh1997 23:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) First is Gnarled Forest, second is Forbidden Valley. Jamesster.LEGO 23:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What is this of? http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Watercolor.PNG Is there an unreleased construction world or something?Nateh1997 01:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I really have no idea. The tower cranes look like the ones in the early Avant Gardens... But I dunno. Your guess is as good as mine. Jamesster.LEGO 01:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that is in NS. At the Race Place. That is where the new Koi will be built. You can only see the outlines of cranes against the sky... ProfArchibaldHale 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Links. Would you mind posting links to the four NINJAGO episodes you mentioned on Youtube? ProfArchibaldHale 03:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd really like to see those too! The only full-length episodes from Ninjago that I could find on Youtube were in foreign languages, including Vietnamese. Kryiptuun 03:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and it isn't pirating as it's free to view! ProfArchibaldHale http://www.youtube.com/user/TWLUG Jamesster.LEGO 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) SkunkBuster how did you find the skunkbuster under club station alpha??? Aronwk 17:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk It was a glitch in the Beta. thumb|left|300px Jamesster.LEGO 18:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I see you are using that Amazon video to add the pictures! Glad you can add them so I don't have to. Nealybealy 19:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Crux Glitch I have pictures of the Crux Glitch, I was wondering does anybody want to see them? Aronwk 13:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Heck yeah!!! Drigle 13:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I will but it will be next week before i can. i have less than 20 days of school left and final exams are coming up, so it might be like April 25 before i can, just depends.............. Aronwk 14:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Glich Hello, we haven't met before, but I see you know a LOT about gliches and bugs. Would you by chance know how to get out of bounds in NS? Thank you. Willr2d213 22:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) MBA do you think that therre will be a club-house and special suit for master builder acadamy members? Drigle 22:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jamesster. I am new to the Wiki and am a big fan of the Alpha Testers, including you. It's an honor to finally join a wiki. ~The Biggest LEGO Dude~ Jamesster, I was wondering something. I saw one of your videos of you logging in. It said your LEGO Account was named "JamessterLU". Now, on the MBs there's some guy named "Jamesster". Is that you in a similar account, or is that guy pulling a fast one on us? ~AM~ * You know, me from the MBs, if "Jamesster" is real Yes, they're the same person. I'm fairly certain that JamessterLU was the account he made for the game. Kryiptuun 20:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) jamesster = jamessterLU = jamesster_LU. jamesster is my primary LEGO.com account, jamessterLU was made so I could order LU (and I activated the wrong account by mistake, so now I play LU through jamessterLU instead of jamesster), and jamesster_LU was my old Alpha account that, as far as I know, has been deleted. Jamesster.LEGO 21:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Friends' List Hey Jamesster do you have any room on your friend list? I would like to become your friend. Willr2d213 01:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wish I did. I'm 100% out at the moment... Jamesster.LEGO 01:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What about me??!!!! why dont you want ME as a friend? Drigle 01:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) NEW topic jamesster,how do i leave the source page? everytime i try to edit a talk page, it brings me to source Drigle 01:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Okay Drigle. Send me a friend request in-game. I am only on on Fridays and weekends. Willr2d213 03:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) And Jamesster please let me know if you get more room on your list/ Willr2d213 03:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE BUSTED! I TRACKED THE GUY THAT HATES ME BACK TO YOU! DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT? DOES MUGSIEDOODLE RING A BELL? WHAT ABOUT "TheParadoxBug"? I HATE TO THE MAX ALLOWED BY LAW! dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, neither of those names sound familiar. The only person here who I see hating is you. Care to explain a bit? Jamesster.LEGO 13:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I googled "TheParadoxBug" and here is what was at the bottom: "Lego Logo Sticker" on this website: "insaatburada.com.tr/68.php?q=lego-logo-sticker" and here is what it said on google (Do not go to the website) : "Represent the record, my refusal to put on mugsiedoodle theparadoxbug legoland Ww world two custom hazelebay find and collectible images That one ten times '..." as you can see s'''ome one hates me. You upload a picture called "Lego Logo Sticker" which leads me to think you are the one behind this all! dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not getting how you're connecting me with this image. I haven't uploaded an image by that name or anything like it, it's a picture of a sticker sheet from a LEGO set. What does that have to do with me? And please, I have better grammar then "Represent the record, my refusal to put on mugsiedoodle theparadoxbug legoland Ww world two custom hazelebay find and collectible images That one ten times" or whatever that is. I can't even understand what that means, if it even means anything. Sorry, you're not making much sense here. Jamesster.LEGO 15:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The reason the grammer is bad is because it is tranlated from another lang. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't speak any other languages, I've tried Spanish but struggle with it. What language was it in? Jamesster.LEGO 15:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Turkish. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ROFL. Turkish? You see a turkish website that mentions your name, it has an image of a LEGO sticker sheet, and somehow you come to the conclusion that I hate you? This story gets more and more entertaining with every post. Jamesster.LEGO 15:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :D If you want to you can join my wiki.I will make you an admin. ARCTrooperFlex 21:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *cough cough* *clears throat* Jamesster, I must tell you something urgent. You know how the mods "locked" the Red Blocks glitch? Guess what? I found a new way into it! You use a speed boost to jump onto the ledge directly instead of the tree. It's really cool. Also, you might know this, but if you jump off the cliff in it, it leads you to the original Infinity Plains in NS. It can take you behind Nexus Gate. I saw that you performed the tree version, but this one is pretty new. Don't post it. I heard that some mods roam around seeing if glitches have been invented. I really want this one to stay. "Good luck, and happy hunting!" -Bob, at one point in Beta (according to a rumor) AwesomeMe 00:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jamesster, I saw "The Truth About AwesomeMe44" ('s) Talk Page Hey Jamesster, No offense to you or anything. I saw all the RUDE comments you and the others posted about me on that talk page. That was Cyber Bullying, you know, and that deserves a consequence. I have stopped lying ever since that mod e-mail, and now this? Come on, I thought you said you were nice to people! Anyway, here you go: Your first warning! Did you check the dates those messages were posted? Jamesster.LEGO 22:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Buh... buh... buh... I'M SO SORRY! SO SO SO SO SORRY! I REALIZED... AND WOW! AwesomeMe 22:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) youreeka Is this Youreeka?Nateh1997 00:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Certainly looks like it to me. Hard Block Cafe, Inventors House, lots of shops... Yeah, that's YouReeka. Go ahead and add it to the gallery. Jamesster.LEGO 02:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jamesster, what program do you use to take your in-game videos? 18:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Full version of Fraps. Jamesster.LEGO 18:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nimbus Park music Help:Audio files 00:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you. 01:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Editing Screens What program do you use to edit screenshots?Nateh1997 23:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) jester hat??? would you trade me a mosaic jester hat (if you have one) for a bunch of crux items including.... Elite long barrel blaster, miners elm and bat staff, maybe more. Blaster.png 12785 60x60.png Bat Lord Staff.png Mosaic Jester Cap.png Drigle 19:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have one... Jamesster.LEGO 19:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Spread the word! The Spider Boss might be accessible! Look at my blog for details! Cheers, ProfArchibaldHale 23:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC)